warrior_cats_human_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Goosefeather
Goosefeather was the third known leader of StarClan and Previous Mender of ThunderClan during Doestar-Pinestar’s leadership. He was a resident of StarClan before his soul was shattered and he ascended into ‘Eternal Peace.’ General Description Description: Goosefeather was a very thin man with darkish skin and freckles all over his body. He had messy grey hair that was often cut too short or too long and was always sticking up. He had purple-blue eyes that were described as ‘always alert’ and his pupils were constantly thin like slits. Later in life he grew a large beard and had many sun spots on his face. Goosefeather wore baggy dark boue-grey pants with a wrap around his stomach and a thin, light grey, tunic like shirt. He also wore a kimono like a cardigan and scandals. Personality: From a young age, Goosefeather was always a loner. He was shy, and not very open as many people teased him in his younger years. He hated most people in his Clan except for a select few. He was very skitish later on after he became a Mender Apprentice. By the time he was the only Mender of ThunderClan, he would be described as crazy or senile as he would talk to “himself” and scream about futures that wouldn’t always come true. However, he’s very wise despite being disrespected. In StarClan he is a sacred individual and is the only one who can speak to and hear the Ancients. Abilities Goosefeather was chosen at birth to become the next leader of StarClan due to his extreamly strong Soul Energy. Goosefeather is able to see the future, communicate with the ancients, speak to the dead, and phyiscally touch or hurt ghosts. When he dies he is also able to posses people and walk in their dreams with ease. When Goosefeather was a child, he experienced a very strong vision of the direct future. In this vision he saw his sister, Moonflower, being found eaten by a monster by a patrol made of Swiftbreeze, Adderfang, and Stormtail. This future actually happens later on but is prevented by Goosefeather instead, saving his sister and having Stormtail kill the monster instead. Then next vision he had of a direct future was of Sweetpaw’s funeral, which he is later unable to prevent. The last vision of the direct future he has is of Smallpaw and Swiftpaw, in which Smallpaw confesses his feelings for Swiftpaw and then leaves Swiftpaw in the forest alone, where she is attacked by a monster. Goosefeather knows this and tells Doestar as soon as the girl goes missing, she is later rescued and saved, however Smallpaw looses half his ear in the fight. After this Goosefeather is able to quickly see multiple futures for certain events or people. He has a few more direct vision moments but most are comprised of multiple futures being shown to him in only a few seconds. This power also contributes to his later insanity as more and more of the people he knows and loves are killed or die. From a young age Goosefeather was also able to speak with the dead. He was able to see many ghosts in ThunderClan camp. He’s been able to speak to, Beetail, Deerpaw, Pearnose, Mistpelt and etc. Usually this leads him to having to take the ghosts to the moonstone so they can ascend to StarClan. He’s also physically harmed ghosts like Beetail when he admmited that he tried to kill Nettlebreeze in battle once by pushing him harshly to the ground. When Goosefeather ascends to StarClan, he’s told he‘s the only one powerful enough to speak with the ancients. Goosefeather doesn’t belive them at first when the leader of the ancients, Half Moon, is able to form in front of him, and thus he is named their leader. Goosefeather is the man responsible for delvering prophecies to the people of StarClan and explaining the ancients messages.